


Unerasable Love

by HopeTheCrazyCat



Series: Prompts, Requests, Gift Fics and Inspired By [4]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Angst, Gore, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, Underage Drinking, for chapter 1 at least, for the last chapter, for the second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeTheCrazyCat/pseuds/HopeTheCrazyCat
Summary: Based on the idea from@cheeky-cheek-kisson tumblr: Morty falls in love with Rick and confesses to him. However, every time that he does, Rick deletes Morty's memories of it. What Rick hadn't counted on was that he's only setting himself up for a "Groundhog Day" that is slowly starting to make his own heart crumble.





	1. The First Time was an Accident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@cheeky-cheek-kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40cheeky-cheek-kiss).



> This story is based on the idea from [@cheeky-cheek-kiss](https://cheeky-cheek-kiss.tumblr.com/post/179733073020/hotter-than-i-thought-i-would-say). My muse was instantly hooked on this. I hope that this matches what you had in mind and you like it -^_^-  
> This is just a small start for now, but I decided to write this as a short multi-chaptered fic, so you already get something to read without having to wait for too long. Also, I'm still undecided if I should end the story with some smut or not…  
>   
>   
>   
> Warnings: Rick/Morty, fluff and angst, mutual pining, slow burn, also some gore

** Unerasable Love – Chapter 1: The First Time was an Accident **

  
  
  
If Morty was being honest with himself, he had probably always felt something for his Rick. More than just the admiration that he had for the genius. Feelings that went beyond the familial love that a grandson would hold for his grandfather.  
  
For one, there was the trust.  
Even if it might not be the wisest decision, he trusted Rick. Trusted him with his life.  
  
For all the trouble, risks of death and occasional humiliation that Rick caused him, he knew that he was always safe with his grandpa. No matter how out of control their adventures would get, Rick would fix it. Even when he would get hurt, Rick would heal him afterwards – fix him back up as if never anything had happened to Morty in the first place.  
At times, Morty even wondered why he used to freak out so much during their raids because he always came out completely fine afterwards.  
  
Yes, he trusted Rick and knew that the scientist would never let him die or would allow anything too bad to happen to him.  
  
It wasn't only this deep trust, which made him feel so strongly for to the other though.  
There was also a certain attraction for his amazing grandfather…  
  
However, Morty had never allowed himself to dwell on those thoughts for long and usually ignored those feelings. He knew that it wasn't normal.  
  
Normal was having a crush on Jessica or being interested in other pretty girls. Finding his grandpa sexually attractive was anything but normal. It was just plain weird.  
And if Rick would ever know about it, he would either use it against him and humiliate Morty or be really grossed out by his grandson. Morty liked neither of those options, so he simply pretended that he was "normal".  
  
Most of the time, it was easy to ignore those feelings because Rick was enough of an asshole most of the time and Morty could always find one thing or another happening on their adventures that made him angry at the scientist.  
However, there were other times when it wouldn't be so easy and today was just one of those days.  
  
  
Surprisingly this day had even started out pretty nice.  
Instead of the usual crazy and life-threatening adventure, Rick had actually taken him to a huge fair in the Firibula System. Rick treated him to all sorts of alien snacks that were similar to cotton candy, ice cream and other delicious-tasting things. They wanted to go and watch some sort of circus show in the big tent that stood in the center of the fair, but Rick needed to use the restroom first.  
  
"I'm gonna go and take a dump. You wait here, Morty." He had said and then left.  
  
Morty just nodded and stood to the side, between two stalls, so he wouldn't be in anyone's way while he waited for his grandpa to finish.  
  
This was actually nice and he wished that Rick would do this more often with him. He blushed a little as he thought that this felt like a date, but quickly shook his head to get rid of that ridiculous thought again. Rick was just acting like a real grandpa for once and seeing how rare those occasions were, he shouldn't sully the moment with his abnormal and confused feelings.  
  
What happened next was completely unexpected and hit the boy out of the blue – quite literally.  
More precisely, it was a hard object that hit him in the back of the head and cleanly knocked him out.  
  
The brunet drifted in and out of consciousness as he was dragged over the ground, his vision blurry.  
  
Vaguely he could hear a voice that said, "He's able to see where we're going like this so put a bag over his head."  
  
After that, everything turned black and it became harder to breath.  
  
  
By the time, that he finally came around again, he found himself in a dark room and tied to a chair. A desk lamp suddenly turned on and its shine was directed at his face, forcing him to squint and also increasing the pounding inside his head.  
  
"Where's Rick Sanchez?!" A scratchy voice demanded loudly, making Morty groan in pain. "We've seen you with him at that fair so don't try to deny that you know him! Where is he?!"  
  
"I-I don't know where he is." The boy replied.  
  
It wasn't a lie. Who knew how much time had passed since these guys had kidnapped him? By now, Rick was most likely finished doing his busy and could be wherever. Hopefully, he was looking for Morty now.  
However, his grandfather probably didn't even know that he had been abducted by these guys. Morty still believed that Rick would come to save him though!  
  
"Are you sure you wanna stick to that answer?" The guy with the raspy voice asked and some bigger alien who stood next to the figure was audibly cracking with his knuckles.  
  
"I really don't know where he is right now. Probably still at the fair." Morty began to sweat at the obvious promise of pain, but he was sure that lying would only buy him so much time and maybe they wouldn't even believe him.  
  
"We'll see about that." The small alien said and then gave his gorilla-like partner a signal.  
  
Morty tried to shrink in on himself as much as he could, but tied up as he was, he was practically immobile right now. Without a way to dodge or defend himself a hard fist connected with his face.  
  
"There's more where that came from. Are you sure that you don't know where Rick Sanchez is?" his tormentor asked.  
  
Since the large alien was shielding him from the light, he could see that it had blue skin, a single big green eye and two small antenna…or maybe those were horns.  
  
"I don't know!" Morty yelled in defiance despite his aching cheek, which rapidly began to swell and bruise.  
  
The fist connected with his face again, this time smashing against his other cheekbone.  
  
The smaller alien, who seemed to be the boss, spoke up again. "Then I'll guess, Bliploo will have to _convince_ you until you change your mind."  
  
"I really don't know where he is!" The air was knocked out of Morty as the next punch landed in his stomach and he could only wheeze, "You're going to regret this. Rick is going to come for you."  
  
"Oh, I actually do hope that he will come to rescue his little boyfriend." Boss alien sounded delighted.  
  
The brunet blushed and had a weird feeling in his stomach from the false assumption that had nothing to do with the beating that he received.  
  
"I'm not his—" he didn't get any further as the punishing fist hit him hard enough to break a rib.  
  
The boss alien continued. "When Sanchez gets here, he'll be as good as dead."  
  
It worried Morty a little to know that his kidnappers where trying to lure Rick into a trap with him as bait, but he also knew that his grandpa was smart and foresighted enough that he would surely be aware of this and manage to trick the bad guys.  
The only thing that he should worry about right now was his own health as the only thing that he could do now was hold out until Rick would come.  
  
  
Unfortunately, the scientist seemed to take his sweet time with the rescue mission. The beating went on for hours and at one point the pain became so much that Morty had started to cry and wail like a little kid. Everything hurt so much and he was so close to tipping into unconsciousness again.  
  
'Where are you, Rick? What's taking you so long? You are coming to save me, aren't you?' he wondered.  
  
He didn't want to think that Rick had just abandoned him. Of course, he knew that his grandfather still had that voucher, but he had to believe that Rick hadn't just decided that coming to save him was too much of a hassle and went to get himself a new Morty instead.  
  
He sobbed pathetically as he felt his last shred of hope quickly slip with each passing second that he was in pain.  
Even the buffoon that was beating the living shit out of him was breathless and becoming tired and his boss was constantly on his walky-talky to check with his henchmen if Rick Sanchez had already showed up.  
  
Morty's ears perked up though as he heard the boss ask for one alien and didn't get a response.  
  
"Shloomie, are you there? Over." His voice became panicky as only static answered him. "Please answer me, Shloomie! Over."  
  
A weak smile stole itself on Morty's face. He knew what this meant. **He** was finally here.  
  
The leader alien tried to contact his other underlings, but from each line, only static-y silence greeted him. Realizing that his men were strategically taken out one after another, made the small, orange-skinned alien with the three eyes almost hyperventilate.  
Even the blue cyclops had stopped hitting Morty and looked with a questioning and slightly scared stare at his boss, clearly awaiting a good plan and further orders on what he should do now.  
  
Before the boss could even utter a word, a metallic tentacle-like appendage with a claw on its end broke through the wall and snatched the gorilla, pulling him out of the room as quickly as it had entered.  
The orange alien screamed, obviously freaked out by the situation.  
  
Next thing, the entire wall crumbled into tiny pieces and as soon as the dust settled again, none other than Rick Sanchez stood there. On the floor around him was a mass of presumably dead aliens. He wore something like a backpack that had two thick metallic arms sticking out of its sides.  
Also, he looked super pissed off right now.  
  
Morty's heart made a little jump at his grandfather's heroic entrance while his kidnapper looked rightfully terrified.  
  
Rick's expression darkened when his eyes fell on his grandson.  
  
"Bad move, Greemo." He said sinisterly. "No one fucks with Rick Sanchez or what belongs to him."  
  
Before Greemo could do anything, the two metallic claws grabbed him tightly and squeezed literally the air out of him. He struggled and plead for his life, but Rick had no mercy with the scumbag.  
The force of the gadget kept bearing down unrelentingly and the alien's face drastically started to change color.  
  
Morty had to look away as Greemo's three eyes plopped out of his skull with sickening pops. Only few seconds later, the rest of his body burst from the pressure and a green-translucent liquid that was probably his blood splattered all over the room, including Rick and Morty.  
  
"Morty? Are you okay?"  
  
Only after hearing his grandfather's voice directly in front of himself, did the boy dare to open his eyes. He was met with Rick's gaze, which showed genuine concern and worry.  
Morty thought that this must have been the very first time that he ever saw the scientist look at him like that. Normally there wasn't much emotion in those blue orbs, but right now there was so much that it was almost overwhelming, taking his breath away.  
  
"Let's go back home." Rick broke their eye contact to free the brunet from his binds.  
  
Then he shot a portal and lifted Morty into his arms bridal style, judging that the boy was in no condition to walk by himself right now.  
  
Even though Morty knew that his grandfather was extraordinarily strong and not only for his age, – something that he had always admired about the man – he still could only look up at the older in amazement. Feeling how Rick carried him with such ease, his muscles unwavering as if Morty weighed nothing, made the boy feel so save and secure as never before in his life and he wished that his grandpa would never let go of him again.  
  
His eyes were dreamy and there was a light blush dusting his cheeks as he stared up at Rick, for the first time able to admire him from this perspective and taking in every hard line on the old man's face as he still frowned at their surroundings. A look that was so different from the one that he had mere moments ago when his eyes had been on Morty.  
It only showed that he was still super pissed off from what Morty's kidnappers had done to the small brunet.  
  
Still, Morty liked what he saw. Not even the green goo was able to take an ounce of his grandpa's handsomeness away.  
  
Rick carried him without a word through the portal, which led straight into his garage and then sat him gently down on his workbench.  
  
"R-Rick? I have to-to tell you something…" Morty's mouth began to move on its own.  
  
He didn't know if it was the adrenaline rush or an effect from his head trauma, but he couldn't stop himself from talking. The feelings that he hadn't fully acknowledged until now and buried under the pretense of being a normal teenager with normal love interests in attractive females were fighting their way outside of him.  
  
Rick only hummed in response as he rummaged through one of his drawers and retrieved something that looked like a gun. However, it was some kind of injector since there was a needle attached to it and the scientist casually screwed a vile with a green-colored liquid on it.  
  
"Rick, I-I-I…" Morty continued to stammer while Rick injected him with the serum and after the initial painful prick, he could feel relieve flooding his body that took all the pain away with it. "…I really like you, Rick. I mean li-like really, **really** like you. What I mean is, I-I-I love you, Rick, and…not in the way that family does…"  
  
The boy became quieter as he saw how Rick's face hardened with each spoken word and inside his chest, he could feel his little heart slowly crumbling.  
This was a mistake! Or, more like an accident, really! He hadn't meant to tell him that! Why had he just said that? Why couldn't he just have kept this to himself?! Now Rick was going to hate him!  
  
The scientist shook his head and sighed. "What the heck, Morty? You can't really mean that. How hard did these idiots hit your head for you to sprout such nonsense?"  
  
"No! I really mean it! I lo—" Morty stopped himself and his eyes widened as he saw his grandfather suddenly pull a gun out of his lab coat and pointing it at him. "R-Rick?"  
  
A tint of fear crept into his voice and into his heart. Even if he still trusted his grandpa with his life, the situation was worrying him.  
Before he had the chance to ask any more questions, Rick pulled the trigger of his memory gun and took away the entire day from Morty's mind.  
  
The elder pocketed his device again and sighed once more while smiling sadly at the brunet who was in a momentary haze from the sudden memory-loss. It would take him a minute before he would become fully aware again.  
  
"Trust me, Morty. You don't want that. Not with me. I'm no good for you, Morty. I'd only end up hurting you. Destroying you." He said quietly and stroked softly over the still dazed boy's cheek. "It's better this way. For both of us…"  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit that this was heavily inspired by the Rick and Morty comic when Morty had been kidnapped, but on the other hand, I imagine that this is probably happening quite often.  
>   
> By the way, my tumblr is [@ramheavenandhell](https://ramheavenandhell.tumblr.com/). I have this [fanfiction overview thing](https://ramheavenandhell.tumblr.com/post/179044337781/fanfiction-overview) there in case you're interested to see what I'm currently working on (I'm trying to keep it as updated as I can) and if you see an idea that you would like to see written more urgently than another, just tell me and I might be motivated enough to concentrate working on that one.  
> I'm also posting fanarts, sprite edits and other random RaM-related stuff, like news, my head canons, theories and the likes on there, so you might wanna check it out :)


	2. The Second Time was a Drunken Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I'm not quite as proud of this chapter as with the first one, but I can promise that the next one will be better again…
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: still Rick/Morty, slight angst/fluff, mutual pining, slow burn and underage drinking

** Unerasable Love – Chapter 2: The Second Time was a Drunken Mistake **

  
  
  
Morty sighed a little as he watched the stars pass by the side window. Today was his birthday, but it seemed that no one had remembered it, so he naturally was upset now. No presents. Not even a "Happy Birthday". Just nothing.  
He was used to a lot, but this was the first time that his family had forgotten about this day.  
  
To make matters worse, even Rick seemed to have forgotten about it – something that hurt him even worse than the rest of the family forgetting – and as was usual just dragged him out on another adventure again despite the fact that the boy didn't feel up to it right now. The silence inside the space cruiser wasn't helping his mood at all and he wondered if his grandfather was mad at him or something because normally he would be rambling on about this adventure right now, explaining how important this was for his science and stressing to Morty to not mess this up.  
  
However, today the man hadn't uttered a single word. He had just pulled Morty along on his wrist as he made his way to the space car and merely proclaimed that they were going on an adventure. And that was it. That was all the information that Rick had been willing to share with him and the thought made Morty uncomfortable, thinking that this was somehow his fault.  
  
  
After they finally arrived at their destination and landed, Rick pulled him along and Morty's worries grew as he realized that they were about to break into some sort of base. Probably to either steal or sabotage something.  
  
"Wait, Rick! Before we go in there, tell me at least what the plan is." He fought back against his grandpa's grip.  
  
If Rick was going to use him as a decoy again, he would like to know it in advance this time!  
  
His grandfather's strength was unrelenting though, as he still kept dragging Morty completely undeterred. "You'll see once we're inside, Morty. Just play along, okay?"  
  
No, that wasn't okay. Frankly, he didn't like the sound of this at all because everything was pointing to Morty having to distract the enemies again and then run for his life while hoping that Rick would save his behind in the last minute again.  
While he trusted that his grandpa would get him out of any possible trouble again, it didn't mean that he was just fine with getting steered into said trouble deliberately in the first place.  
  
However, there was nothing much that he could do now since his grandfather was just too strong even if the long fingers that were wrapped around his wrist still held him gently. Finally giving up, he just went along and followed Rick, who was climbing up the wall to enter through an open window.  
Having gained some experience through their many adventures, Morty managed his way up and through the entrance with relative ease, too.  
  
The room that they had entered was dark, but Rick grabbed a hold of his hand and led him through it with such confidence as if he had been here a million times before.  
Morty more heard than really saw his grandfather open a door and when he thought that the current room had been dark than what greeted him in the next room over was only blackness.  
  
While his steps became unsteady, Rick continued to lead him with unwavering confidence. A few steps in, Morty almost jumped six feet in the air as the door fell shut behind him and the sound echoed through the room, making him believe that they must be in some big hall or maybe a hangar.  
He almost fainted when suddenly the lights turned on and many different voices all around him began to shout.  
  
"Surprise!!"  
  
Wide-eyed he stared at all the different aliens, his brain vaguely pointing out that many of them were familiar. "Wha-what?" He squeaked faintly.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Morty!" Everyone in the room cheered.  
  
The brunet only blinked and looked at his grandfather who grinned like the cat that got the cream.  
  
"Did you plan this, Rick?"  
  
"Happy Birthday, Morty. Got you good with this surprise party, right?" Rick chuckled.  
  
Morty's little heart leaped in joy and a slight blush was creeping up on his face. So Rick hadn't forgotten about his birthday after all!  
Some aliens that he knew more closely approached him to congratulate him in person once more while Rick steered in the direction of the bar.  
  
Only now did the boy notice that they were in some sort of club as music was blearing from the speakers and colorful strobe lights were flashing. Feeling a little overwhelmed to be swarmed on the dancefloor like this, he fought his way over to Rick who had already ordered a drink for himself.  
  
"Oh, hey and for the birthday boy an Lringu!" he added as Morty took a seat on the stool next to him.  
  
  
Rick smiled down at his grandson.  
The boy didn't know that his family had actually planned to give him a surprise birthday party today and they had asked Rick to keep Morty away from the house while they made the preparations. Using this as an opportunity, the scientist had made his very own plans and decided that his gift would be to give the boy a **real** birthday party for once.  
  
"You like this gift, Morty?" he asked as he idly sipped on a green-colored drink. "I've figured since you never get to have a "real" birthday party since those small ones that your family always throw for you don't really count, you'd get this as a present."  
  
"Wo-wow! Thanks, Rick." Morty answered, but looked a little overwhelmed by all that.  
  
He honestly didn't mind the little parties that were only celebrated in the small circle of his family since he really didn't have many friends – not on earth anyways – and therefore never got to experience such big parties like the other kids in his school had. However, he was grateful to his grandpa that he had been thinking about him and decided to give him that experience as a present.  
  
As the barkeeper came over to him and handed him a drink that had a purple color, he looked at it in confusion.  
  
"Is there alcohol in it, Rick?" He asked a little skeptically.  
  
Inside the drink floated something that looked like glittering tiny crystals.  
  
"A little bit, but not much." Rick admitted. "It's okay, Morty. You only turn fifteen once and I won't tell your mom or anyone."  
  
The brunet's face scrunched a little up. "Oh, I don't know, Rick. Drinking alcohol doesn't sound like such a good idea…"  
  
"Just try it, Morty. It's really sweet and you'll barely taste the alcohol. You'll like it." The scientist still urged him on. "You trust your grandpa, right?"  
  
Even though Morty always knew that it wasn't a good idea, he _did_ trust Rick and seeing the other looking so expectantly at him and with so much happiness in his eyes, he didn't want to ruin the moment.  
  
"O-okay…" he mumbled and decided to take a tiny sip of his drink even though if only to be able to say that he tried it.  
  
His eyes suddenly widened as the taste hit his tongue. Rick had been right. It did taste good! Like a mix between several different earth fruits and a lot of sugar. There was only a little tangy aftertaste in his mouth after he had swallowed it, but even that was not so bad.  
  
Morty decided that he really liked this drink and took a larger sip of it now, which quickly turned to gulping.  
  
Rick only laughed at the display. "See? I know you'd like it!"  
  
"Can I have another one, please?" Morty asked and a light flush was spreading along his cheeks.  
  
Rick shrugged. "Fine. One more for the kid!" He ordered.  
  
As the next drink arrived and Morty literally began to chug it as if he was a man in a desert dying of thirst, Rick instantly regretted that decision.  
  
"Whoa! Slow down there, Morty!"  
  
Even if the boy couldn't taste the alcohol in his drink because of its sweetness, it didn't mean that there was nothing in it. Actually, Rick might have lied and there was more than just "a little bit" in there.  
  
"'M fine. Ca-cann I have anuthr?" Morty was already slurring a bit.  
  
"No, I think you've had enough, kiddo." Rick sighed, not looking forward to what Beth would have to say to him when he brought the kid back drunk. "You just proved to me that can't hold your alcohol very well unlike me, or your mom, or your sister…literally everyone in this family…"  
  
Rick paused and looked a little lost in thought, probably pondering about the obvious alcohol abuse problem that this fucked up family had. He just hoped that Morty wouldn't end up like that, too. He really wanted his grandson to be better than him.  
  
While he was absorbed in his thoughts, he didn't notice how Morty was staring at him.  
  
As the boy took in every feature of his grandfather in great detail, he couldn't help but notice just how attractive Rick was. Of course, it wasn't the first time that the thought had crossed his mind, – no matter how often he would deny it and remind himself that his grandfather was old and gross – but right now, he looked especially handsome.  
  
He had that face again that he always had when he was deeply analyzing something – a face that Morty often got to see from this perspective when Rick was hunched over his workbench and taking apart alien technology or when he steered the space car towards a new and dangerous adventure that asked for highly strategical tactics.  
It was in those moments that Rick looked especially cool. His gaze so intensely focused on something.  
  
In this moment, Morty wished that Rick would look only at him. To have those burning blue eyes on him that would take him apart in the genius' mind and probably stare all the way into Morty's very core.  
Yes, he wanted all of Rick's attention to himself! Something that he had practically desired since the scientist came into his life and graced him with the barest hint of recognition by being willing to spend time with him and take him along on his errand runs or letting him assist with his projects.  
  
"Rick…" he whispered and his wish was granted, as those beautiful eyes were suddenly on him.  
  
Now that he had the other's attention, he still wanted more.  
His gaze wandered over the worn face of his grandfather and came to rest on the thin line that was his lips.  
  
Those very same lips that would spill cold facts, harsh truths and the most painful and humiliating insults that Morty ever received. However, they also spewed the kindest words that Morty had ever heard – as rare as they were – words that made Morty laugh and obscenities that warped into sinful promises in his most secret dreams.  
  
Just seeing wasn't enough! He wanted to feel!  
As if pulled by a magnetic force, his face drifter closer towards his grandfather.  
  
Rick's brow that was already bent in confusion from waiting to hear what Morty wanted from him, only arched more as the boy came closer.  
Despite all the signs being there – the lidding of Morty's eyes and the slight pucker of his lips – the contact of their mouths still hit the scientist by surprise and made him suck in a deep lungful of air.  
  
Morty moaned into the kiss, feeling a spark like electricity coursing through his body from just this small contact.  
Unfortunately, it didn't last for long as two strong hands grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back.  
  
His protesting whine was sternly ignored by the elder as he reprimanded the boy. "Sheesh, Morty! How drunk are you right now? I got it that you're not that good at holding your alcohol, but you're an extreme lightweight."  
  
"Hmm…pleash, Rick! I-I wan…" the brunet didn't get far as Rick interrupted him and pulled him up from his seat.  
  
"That's it, Morty. We're going home now."  
  
Maybe he would drive some extra rounds around their solar system in the hopes that his grandson would be a little sobered up by the time that they arrived home so Beth wouldn't bust his balls about giving Morty some alcohol to drink.  
  
As they settled back in the space car, – Rick literally threw Morty in the passenger seat before getting in the driver's seat himself – he sighed loudly.  
  
"Rick, pluh-pleash!" Morty whined again and clung to his right arm. "I jush—"  
  
Rick pushed his grandson back a little harsher than he intended and winced when Morty bumped into the door.  
  
"Morty, you need to stop this. You're drunk. You don't know what you're doing." Rick said sternly with a frown and took a hefty sip from his hipflask.  
  
"No, Rick. I know wha-whaddam doing…I luv yoo…"  
  
Rick's face turned to stone at those words.  
He bit his lip and rummaged around in his lab coat for his memory-wiping gun. Chances were that Morty wouldn't even remember the kiss or this conversation once he was sobered up again, but Rick didn't want to risk it.  
  
He looked into Morty's eyes and the boy looked like he was close to crying. "This is just a drunken mistake, Morty. Everyone does them. But don't worry, I'll make sure that you won't remember this."  
  
Before his grandson could ask any questions, he shot him and wiped out the last hour.  
  
"Trust me, Morty. Later, if you'd still knew about this, you'd been thanking me."  
  
  
He flew with Morty around for a while instead of straight back home.  
The boy was mostly unresponsive during the flight, being still drunk, confused and also disoriented from the recent memory loss.  
  
By the time that he asked him "Where are we going, Rick?" without any slur in his speech, Rick knew that he could stop stalling for time.  
  
"We're going home now, Morty."  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that the boy's brows were furling in confusion, but he kept his mouth shut.  
  
  
After they parked the space cruiser in the garage, they entered the house and Morty was instantly greeted by confetti and a loud "Surprise!"  
  
"Happy Birthday, Morty!" His family said and came to hug him one after another.  
  
"Wow! Thank you so much." Morty was genuinely happy, having really thought since this morning that they had actually just forgotten his birthday.  
  
He laughed as he took a seat at the dinner room table and his mom brought the cake with fifteen lit candles on it. After he blew them out, he received his presents.  
His mom got him new pants – the same kind of blue jeans that he had at least a dozen of in his closet – and his dad gave him a new yellow t-shirt.  
Summer at least got him a nerdy phone case, which was a little less lame than his other gifts.  
  
When he expectantly looked over to Rick who had been standing to the side and nursing his flask, the other shrugged and only answered, “What? I'm here for your birthday instead of being out and partying at a club. That not enough for you?"  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Thank you, Rick, for being here." Morty answered and while he certainly was glad for that fact, he still couldn't help, but feel a little upset that the person that was most important to him hadn't gotten him something more than just that.  
  
Oh well, he cherished the time that he spent with Rick, so this would be good enough for him…  



	3. The Third Time was Genuine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say that this chapter is my personal favorite -^_^-
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: as before Rick/Morty, angst/fluff and romance, mutual pining, slow burn

** Unerasable Love – Chapter 3: The Third Time was Genuine **

  
  
  
Rick felt bad about Morty's birthday. Of course, he knew that it hadn't been the boy's fault. That one had been on him.  
He just shouldn't have given the boy alcohol.  
  
Still, with erasing his grandson's memory, he had also erased his birthday present for him and obviously, Morty had been upset, thinking that Rick had gotten him nothing.  
So, the scientist decided to make it up to the brunet and was planning to take him out on a fun adventure today. Or, well…at least, he planned to surprise him with something that Rick just knew Morty would love.  
  
So, in typical Rick Sanchez fashion, he burst into Morty's room and dragged him out of bed and into the space car without telling the boy what they were about to do or where exactly they were going to go. Of course, the ungrateful little shit was only grumbling about this, going on about losing his "oh so precious sleep" because of Rick's whims again even though the scientist was solely doing this for Morty.  
  
"Quit your whining, Morty. We-we-we have to quic-to hurry up and get to Lzra 5 fast before it's too late, Morty." Rick only explained.  
  
"Too late for what?" Morty asked back, his voice still sounding sleepy.  
  
"You'll see, Morty."  
  
After that, silence reigned in the space cruiser as the scientist continued driving and the brunet stared moodily out of the side window and at the passing stars.  
  
Morty hated it that Rick had to drag him out in the middle of the night, claiming that it was important and they needed to hurry when it was just about something stupid that could have actually waited for another time. Or, it was about some drugs that Rick just wanted to get high again.  
At any rate, he was convinced that it was just something dumb as always.  
  
Sighing inwardly, Morty could already see how the rest of this day that had started way too early for him would play out. First, he would be risking his life again to get Rick whatever he wanted to get now. By the time that they would arrive home, he'd be probably late for school and having missed the first few periods already. And for the rest of his classes, he would probably be so tired that he'd end up sleeping through them again.  
  
Yeah, the teen was in a bad mood right now. On top of that, he still only wore his pajamas since Rick hadn't even let him get dressed first.  
  
  
By the time that they landed on Lzra 5, – Morty couldn't even pronounce the name of this planet – his mood still hadn't gotten any better.  
Looking around, he actually could only see trees and other alien plant life. There was really nothing of interest out here. So, had he been right and Rick would tell him now that they had to search for some flowers or mushrooms that would reveal themselves as some sort of super drug?  
  
"What exactly are we looking here for, Rick?" He asked, deciding to just get over with this quickly.  
  
If he was lucky, he might still make it in time for first period.  
  
Rick took a swig from his flask and burped grossly before he pointed to a mountain in the distance. "We gonna have to go up there, Morty. Gonna go aaaall the way to the top."  
  
"What?! We're going to have to climb that mountain?!" Morty eyed the giant rock formation with disdain. "Then why did you even land the ship here? That's such a long way to walk, Rick."  
  
"Take a look around us, Morty!" Rick swept with his hands, motioning over their current surroundings. "This is the closest place to it that I could land on. The entire mountain range is surrounded by this forest. And before you ask why we didn't just land on top if the mountain, I'll have you know that it's impossible to land anything in the size of our space car on there."  
  
"Why didn't we just use your portal gun instead?" The teen deadpanned, not willing to be the one to stand there like an idiot because Rick decided to put him on the spot.  
  
Rick's facial features drew downwards as if he had hoped that the boy wouldn't remember his infamous invention and bring it up. "Because it's currently recharging."  
  
Indeed, the device laid on the workbench in his garage and was in the midst of recharging. Rick didn't want to admit that he had forgotten to do this beforehand and therefore had to hurry to get Morty out of bed so they would still make it on time.  
Originally, he had planned to just take Morty here after breakfast and right before he would drop him off at school, so his grandson couldn't bitch at him about that. Needless to say that his plan didn't work out thanks to his own failing.  
  
His index finger was itching and he was in two minds about this whole thing as he was tempted to just erase Morty's memory of this and return home just to avoid looking like a failure in front of the teen. He liked to hold the position of an infallible god in his grandson's universe and would try to retain that no matter what.  
Luckily, for Morty though, the boy decided to drop the subject and already started to walk.  
  
  
Still, the brunet looked rather begrudged as they fought their way through the underwood, occasionally stumbling over a protruding root, or getting a twig in the face while he was focused on watching where he stepped.  
  
"This is stupid, Rick!" Morty complained, if only to break the awkward silence that hung over them – and also to vent his anger a little. "Couldn't we have done this later, after when your portal gun was charged again?"  
  
"I already to*uuurrp*ld you, Morty. We don't have much time. If we waited till my portal gun was ready again, it'd be already too late."  
  
"Too late for what exactly?" The teen asked once more, but made the mistake to look at his grandfather and not at where he was going.  
  
As such, he suddenly stepped on something that wasn't leave-covered ground or alien wood. In fact, it felt rather soft and…warm?  
Before that thought fully registered in Morty's head, a shrill screech pierced the air.  
  
The wild animal on whose tail the boy had stepped glared darkly at the duo and was obviously anything but happy about the rude and painful wakeup call.  
Its seven dark, tiny eyes flashed dangerously and as it snarled, eight very long and sharp fangs were revealed, – standing out between the two rows of smaller, but also rather pointy-looking teeth – causing Morty to freeze up in terror.  
  
"Run, Morty!"  
  
A jerk of his arm pulled the teen into a run and his body's reflexes kicked in causing his legs to fall into the familiar motion of a sprint.  
  
The wild beast looked unimpressed and actually jumped after them on its six long legs. Morty thought for sure that it would get them since it was quickly gaining.  
Too focused on the animal that was chasing him, he didn't notice how Rick pulled out his plasma gun from the inside of his lab coat.  
  
Just as the beast almost reached them and took the last leap with which it would get Rick and Morty, the boy yelped as he was suddenly pulled to the ground. Held securely against Rick's chest by the man's left arm, it barely registered to the teen that the scientist used his other hand that held the gun, to shoot at the animal that jumped over them.  
  
He could barely hear the screech of the beast as it fell over the heavy pounding of his heart – or was it Rick's heartbeat that he heard? Morty couldn't tell, being so close to his grandfather right now.  
What did register to him though was the heat on his cheeks. As well as the fact that they were both still panting heavily from the exertion.  
  
The moment was unfortunately very short-lived as Rick let go of him and stood up.  
  
"Heck, yeah! Got that fucker good!" The scientist shouted full of pride as he saw that the beast wasn't moving anymore, clearly done in by the huge wound that he had inflicted on its delicate stomach.  
  
"C'mon, Morty! We're almost there."  
  
Certainly enough their brief chase had brought them thankfully closer to the mountain and Morty could already see its foot in the distance.  
Well, that was at least one part of their adventure done, he figured and continued to follow his grandfather who led the way.  
  
  
"Why are we doing this again, Rick?" Morty asked on the short way, having managed to fight down the blush in the meantime.  
  
"You'll see once we're up there, Morty." Was the only answer that he received.  
  
Unsure Morty looked up and wondered how they would do that. The mountain was huge! He couldn't even see the top from here since the summit was somewhere above the blanket of clouds. There was no way that they would manage to make it in one day.  
With how things were going, the teen would be lucky if he would make it to school within this week.  
  
Fortunately, his grandfather seemed to have a solution for this. He pushed one of the buttons of his lab coat and suddenly two hooks shot out if the inside and up into the sky. Sturdy, metallic ropes were attached to them.  
  
"Grab onto me, Morty." Rick instructed him.  
  
Being unsure where exactly to hold onto his grandpa, Morty decided to innocently climb on the other's back while fighting down another blush that threatened to rise up on his face.  
  
"Better hold on tight, Morty!" Was the last warning that he got before Rick pushed another button on the coat and they were quickly pulled upwards.  
  
After overcoming the initial shock of the sudden rapid movement – and stopping his screaming – Morty decided that this actually wasn't so bad.  
Even if he only clung to the scientist's back, he could feel the body heat and smell Rick's familiar scent, which was a mix between motor oil, alcohol, some other weird chemicals and what the boy liked to simply describe as Rick.  
  
The blush won finally out, but thankfully his grandfather couldn't see that and he pushed his head a little closer to the back of Rick's neck under the pretense that he was just scared of falling off. As they quickly ascended the mountain, he was lost in his own little world.  
  
However, a loud roaring sound interrupted the cozy atmosphere and Morty noticed how it was quickly getting darker around them. Once more the thunder rolled – this time even louder – as they traversed through thick rainstorm clouds.  
  
The teen sputtered a little as he looked up and suddenly it really started to pour heavily, water getting in his eyes. A bright flash made him almost jump and his heart raced anew as he noticed how close they had been to being hit by that lightning bolt.  
Knowing that they were technically hanging on two earth wires – if those ropes really were made out of metal – didn't ease his nerves one bit.  
  
The panic didn't last long though as they eventually broke through the wall of thick dark clouds and the temperature became warmer around them. He breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed the slightest bit, but that was another mistake that he made.  
He didn't notice it that quickly, but the further they moved upwards the more the temperature was increasing until it reached a level of unbearable heat.  
  
To add the cherry on top, the sturdy rock wall gave way to a landscape that looked like lava and erupting volcanos that all stood sideways. They just barely evaded a fireball that was spit out of the mouth of one of those craters.  
  
"What the hell is this, Rick?!" Morty cried and tightened his grip in fear.  
  
"What does it look like to you, Morty?" Rick asked back, apparently unimpressed and not one bit surprised by the insane sight.  
  
With the air being too hot, the boy made the wise decision to not continue this argument as it would only quickly dry out his mouth.  
  
Eventually they passed through this part, too, and the air began to cool down again. Actually, it became too cool!  
Morty wasn't even surprised anymore when it suddenly started to snow.  
  
With chattering teeth, he clung tighter to his grandpa in search for body warmth. After all, he was still only wearing his pajamas and they weren't meant to keep him warm through a blizzard like the one that they were getting into.  
  
"Se-seriously, Ri-Rick." He stuttered thanks to his reflexively spasming jaw. "I-I do-don't get wha-what we-we are do-doing this f-for."  
  
"Trust me, Morty. This is totally gonna be worth it." His grandfather replied, seemingly completely unaffected by the extreme temperature drop.  
  
Just as the brunet feared that his limbs would die from the cold, the snow stopped and the air warmed up again.  
This time the temperature seemed to stay at a comfortable constant and Morty wondered what would come next.  
  
Thankfully, this seemed to be the last trial as they finally reached the very top.  
With another push of a button, the hooks dislodged from the stone that they had burrowed themselves in and the entire contraption vanished back into Rick's coat again.  
  
Morty looked around, but despite how dimly lit it was thanks to it still being nighttime on this planet, he managed to see that there was nothing of interest here. There wasn't a rare flower or crystal or whatever else he had imagined Rick having come here for.  
  
"What is this, Rick?!" He sounded pissed off now. "There's nothing here!!"  
  
The scientist took a seat on a somewhat even spot and pulled out his flask. "Shut up, Morty and park your pretty pink ass here."  
  
With his free hand, he patted the spot directly beside him.  
Still not understanding what was going on, Morty followed the direction and sat next to the man, but still frowned. Expectantly he watched Rick now, who was steadily sucking from his hipflask.  
  
With a sigh and a burp that sent his spittle flying, the scientist pocketed the container again and checked one of the three wristwatches on his arm. "We made it riiiight on time, Morty."  
  
The teen was still confused and opened his mouth to retort, but stopped when he noticed how the sky was suddenly lighting up.  
Looking up into the sky, he saw that the light came from a big moon that must have been really close to the planet.  
  
While the sight was certainly amazing, that wasn't all. Some bird-like aliens suddenly floated in the sky above them and began to glow in the same bluish-white light as the moon. The air was filled with a vibrating noise that sounded very melodious. Almost like a song.  
Then the flying creatures hovered around, their elongated bodies seemingly dancing in the air and reminding Morty a little of streamers on the string of a kite.  
  
The teen was utterly mesmerized by the sight, watching the odd phenomena with a gaping mouth.  
  
Rick grinned as he saw his grandson's reaction, having known that the boy would love this.  
  
"It happens only every 50 years that the five moons of Lzra 5 line up in one row like this, Morty. I've been here the last time and watched it from the very same spot." The scientist explained calmly and looked like he was reminiscing about that time when he had been still young and just started exploring the universe. "And whenever this occurs the Iczrga appear here and sing and dance like this. It's actually their mating ritual, but don't let that fact distract you from the sight, Morty."  
  
The brunet continued to watch the beautiful spectacle, watching how the Iczrga elegantly danced first alone, but then moved closer to another to dance together in the same rhythm with their chosen partner.  
  
Almost unconsciously he began to lean against Rick. Morty could feel his grandfather stiffen at the contact.  
The elder looked from the corner of his eye down at his grandson before he relaxed again and loosely put his arm around Morty's shoulder.  
  
The boy blushed from the contact and felt so immensely happy and at ease. Everything else was forgotten right now. It didn't matter that he had been pulled out of bed at 3 in the morning or if he was going to miss school.  
None of that mattered in this magical moment.  
  
He looked up at Rick again, his heart pounding wildly inside his chest, yet there was no fear inside him.  
  
"Rick?" He began, his voice barely above a whisper as if he was afraid that talking any louder would shatter this reality.  
  
His grandfather directed his full attention on him, looking expectantly, but there was also another emotion on his face that Morty couldn't read.  
  
"I love you, Rick." He breathed dreamily. "I love you so much."  
  
The reaction wasn't what he had hoped for, but what he should have logically expected. Rick frowned down at him and groaned, pulling his hand instantly back from his shoulder and leaning back as if he was suddenly disgusted by the contact.  
  
Morty felt a twinge in his chest and the dreamy look on his face turned to one of shame. With tears stinging at his eyes, he looked down in his lap as the dream-like moment turned into a nightmare in mere seconds.  
  
"Seriously, Morty! How often do we have to go through this again?" Rick sounded clearly frustrated.  
  
Of course, Morty was confused, not understanding what his grandpa meant by that.  
  
"What do you mean "again"?"  
  
"No point in telling you since you won't remember this conversation anyway."  
  
Without giving his grandson any answers, Rick drew his memory gun and wiped the boy's memory once more.  
With a sigh, he hoisted himself up and lifted Morty, preparing to get down the mountain again and backtracking to the parked space cruiser.  
  
This entire event had turned sour quickly and he felt really pissed off now.  
However, what he really felt was different. Even if he would never admit it to anyone – not even to himself – each time that Morty did this to him, it hurt Rick.  
With each time that Morty was confessing to him, Rick could feel his own heart breaking a little bit more…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter might take a little while longer to come out because I decided to put smut in there and I always take longer to write that. Also prepare for the upping of the rating once it's done.


	4. The Last Time was not deleted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, that this chapter took a little longer. As I already mentioned in my author's note at the end of the last chapter, I have made up my mind and decided to finish this story with smut after all, so beware :)
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: Rick/Morty, angst+fluff (still kinda, I guess), pining, slow burn (that's finally coming to a conclusion), smut (finger fellatio, hair tugging, anal)

** Unerasable Love – Chapter 4: The Last Time was not deleted **

  
  
  
Rick was slowly getting tired of all this. After erasing watching the Iczrga's mating ritual on Lzra 5, he had tried again to somehow make it up to Morty.  
Yet every time that he had planned something nice for them, it always somehow ended with Morty claiming that he loved him.  
Whether it was when they went to the movies in dimension D-803B, or when they ate ice cream while walking over the beach on Grlaptrap 7, or when they had been at that famous crystal lake on Zarboia, or on that stupid meadow of Mirrillia Beta with those super rare and beautiful flowers that only bloomed once every 500 years.  
  
Admittedly all of those things that he had picked out where stupidly romantic scenarios, but he honestly couldn't think of something else that he knew Morty would really love aside from taking him to Blips and Chitz. But that's what they were doing usually and therefore wasn't really something special anymore. And knowing his current luck, he'd end up somehow finding himself in a situation where Morty would confess to him once again.  
…probably over a stupid two-player dating sim game or something…  
  
In the end, Rick decided to just give up. Even though he still felt a little bad about it, by now so much time had passed that Morty wouldn't even know anymore what Rick was trying to make up for anyway.  
So, the scientist had decided to just focus on his work again and ignore what had happened in those past several days because as far he was concerned it _hadn't happened_! After all, it wasn't like anyone aside from him knew about it since he had made sure to always wipe these events from his grandson's memory.  
  
  
Sitting at his workbench, Rick tinkered on one of his gadgets as usual, occasionally taking a small break to take a sip from his flask. He needed to distract himself with something to take his mind off from last month's mess.  
Even if he repeatedly chanted inside his mind to _not think about it_ , it still was hard for him to just ignore his grandson's love confessions. His heart clenched every time that he remembered Morty's face when he had said those words to him.  
God, he hated emotional crap like this! That's why it was just best to focus on science!  
  
Yet his invention wasn't able to take his thoughts away from the small brunet. He just hoped that he wouldn't have to see Morty today because at the moment it felt like the very sight of the boy would be too much for him.  
In fact, he decided that he needed a drink now – the only way that he knew how to properly deal with issues like this. And he needed something stronger than what he had currently inside his hipflask.  
  
However, before he could even get up to retrieve that special bottle, which he had reserved for emergencies like this, the door opened and all luck left him.  
  
"Hey, Rick. What are you doing right now?" Morty asked as he peeked in.  
  
Not waiting for a reply, he ventured over to his grandfather and Rick reflexively grabbed his flask again to take a big swig.  
  
"I was just abo*oourp*t to get drunk." He admitted unabashedly.  
  
The brunet frowned at him, apparently not very pleased with that answer. "Geez, Rick. Do you really have to do this so early in the day?"  
  
"It's never too early to get drunk, Morty. 'Sides this planet's "day and night time" is a concept that stopped making sense since lightbulbs had been invented."  
  
With those words, he swung up from his swivel chair and began to rummage around in one of his shelves.  
  
His voice was almost drowned out by the clinking of glass as he continued to mumble. "Time's just relative anyway… it-it-it's solely a perception thing that had been made up by humans…"  
  
With a sound of triumph, he retrieved a big, purple bottle that according to the scribbles on the label must be of alien origin.  
  
While Rick went to unscrew it, Morty spoke up again. "Um, Rick? I actually…um…I-I came here because I wanted to…uh…to tell you something…"  
  
The scientist lifted one side of his eyebrow. With the way that his grandson nervously shuffled his feet, he had a suspicion that he knew where this was going, but kept telling himself that it couldn't be. After all, they were in a completely normal and non-romantic situation now, so there was nothing that would trigger the teen to get confused feelings and confess to him again.  
  
"Well? What is it?" He asked simply and finally took a large gulp from the intoxicating liquid inside the glass bottle.  
  
Ah, yeah! That was the stuff!  
  
Morty cleared his throat and while still nervously fiddling with the hem of his shirt, he began to look with determination at his grandpa. "Rick, I…actually, I think…I-I'm in love with you."  
  
Rick spit out what alcohol was in his mouth, spluttering and coughing as some of the burning liquid had went down the wrong pipe.  
Ah, damn. What a waste, he thought vaguely as his eyes briefly landed on the small puddle of the alien brew on the floor.  
  
After having managed to catch his breath again, the scientist groaned loudly. "God, Morty! You really have to stop doing that! I can't hear it anymore!!"  
  
"What? What do you mean?" Naturally, the brunet was confused.  
  
"I mean, you saying that you love me." Morty's eyes widened as he heard that, though he did still not understand. "We've been going through this for the last few weeks now! How often do you have to make me erase it? Are you too dumb to realize by yourself that this is wrong and would never work out?!"  
  
"You have been erasing my memories?!"  
  
"Yeah. Not like it matters that you know now since I'll erase this one, too."  
  
With those words, Rick pulled his memory gun out of his lab coat.  
  
Morty began to panic. "Wait, Rick! Don't delete my memory again!"  
  
Rick looked skeptical, but waited to let the boy continue.  
  
"Don't you see how pointless it is for you to keep erasing this? No matter how often you wipe my memory, it won't change how I feel about you, Rick." The brunet looked deeply into his grandfather's eyes, weighing his words carefully. "Even if you were to erase every single memory that is connected to you and would leave, I would still forever want to be with you, even if I wouldn't remember who I am longing for. I would always have that feeling that something is missing and my heart would forever remind me of my love for you, Rick."  
  
He could see how the scientist was slowly crumbling with every word that he spoke and a look of uncertainty was etched on Rick's face.  
  
"Go ahead and delete this memory if you have to, Rick. But know that no matter what you do, you can't erase my feelings."  
  
With a loud clank, the memory gun fell on the floor. Rick sank on his knees, not able to deny that Morty was right.  
If the boy's feelings for him were really this genuine and not just some phase of confused admiration, then no amount of mind wiping would change that. The only thing that it would do was cause an endless repeat of his grandson confessing his love to him and with it an equally unending cycle of heartbreak for Rick. And frankly he was getting sick of that. There was only so much that Rick Sanchez could take and he didn't want to feel this pain anymore nor deliberately set himself up for it by continuing with this thing as he did.  
  
Morty was there the instant that his knees touched the ground and embraced him in a tight hug.  
  
"You know that we can't do this, Morty." Rick's voice was so faint that it was merely a whisper. "I'm your grandpa. And you're still a minor. It's not allowed on this planet…"  
  
"I don't care about that. It's just a planetary mindset anyway, right Rick?"  
  
The elder sighed. "It's not only that, Morty. I'm no good for you. I'm going to ruin you. This relationship that we have. Just like I always ruin everything."  
  
"Well, I think it's already too late for that." Rick finally looked into his grandson's face, confusion marking his features.  
  
"You already ruined me as you entered my life and began to live with us. You did it right from the start when you took me on our first adventure." Morty actually smiled as he said that, remembering those times as a fond memory even if Rick recalled that the boy had been freaked out back then.  
  
The scientist looked intently at Morty's face as if it was the first time that he was seeing it. His calloused hand came to rest softly on the boy's round cheek as he analyzed every facial feature before he focused on those brown eyes, staring deep into them as if he was searching for something. Probably doubt. Or regret. Anything that would convince him that this was a bad idea.  
  
However, he could fine none of that in those sparkling depths. Only the pure adoration and love that the boy had for him.  
  
Morty moved his head to nuzzle into the hand that was still laying on his cheek. In a bold move, he turned a little more and drew Rick's thumb into his mouth.  
Without breaking eye contact, he began to suck on the digit, secretly hoping that he was doing this right. There was only so much that you could learn from watching porn after all.  
  
Rick growled softly from the seductive gesture. Watching the innocent boy doing something so lewd certainly didn't leave him unaffected.  
With the brunet continuing to look him deeply in the eyes, a cute blush staining his cheeks, while that soft tongue swirled around the scientist's thumb, made Rick's thoughts quickly go down the gutter and imagine having that delicious mouth wrapped around another part of his body.  
  
Slowly, he withdrew the small appendage from the oral cave and replaced it with his index and middle finger.  
Morty didn't complain and obediently continued to suck on the two digits.  
However, as Rick pushed his fingers deeper inside, he began to gag and cough around them a little.  
  
"C'mon, Morty. I'm sure you can take more than that." Rick murmured huskily.  
  
Following those words, he also pushed his ring finger in the already stuffed orifice, thrusting them slowly back and forth and going a little deeper each time.  
Morty tried to keep up with the motion and the intrusion, fighting against his gag reflex while his built-up spittle dribbled down his lower lip, chin and also over his grandpa's hand.  
  
"Good boy." Rick cooed from seeing how well his grandson took it.  
  
The brunet keened from the praise and if Rick would have looked down at his lap, he would have been able to see how the tent that had formed in the boy's pants twitched.  
  
After one last shove and holding his fingers practically in the boy's throat for several seconds, he withdrew his digits slowly again, making sure to push down on Morty's pink tongue, which lolled out after his retreat. As the panting teen saw a string of saliva still connecting his mouth to the leaving fingers, he felt self-conscious, but his grandfather didn't seem to mind.  
  
Quite the opposite actually, as Morty noticed with a wave of heat rushing through his body because Rick began to lick the spit off shortly afterwards. The look in the scientist's eyes was that of a predator that had just found his pray and after cleaning his own hand, he leaned forward to lick over the wet trail on the boy's chin.  
His rough tongue traced all the way up until it sank into Morty's still slightly gaping mouth, his chapped lips quickly crashing into the boy's soft ones not even a full second later.  
  
Both males moaned into the kiss, being able to taste the other for the first time.  
Their tongues entwined and rubbed against another as they kissed hungrily and Rick had wrapped his arms around Morty to hold the boy as humanly close to his body as was physically possible. His grandson was just as eager, pushing against him as much as he could as his hands found their way into his grey-blue locks.  
  
With their mouths mashing, and sliding together, as if they were trying to eat each other's face off, the teen began to tug on Rick's hair. The scientist's eyes rolled back inside his skull and he groaned.  
Damn that loveable little shit for finding one of his kinks so goddamn fast!  
  
As the pulling continued and grew in intensity, the elder growled and lightly bit in Morty's tongue before breaking their oral contact again.  
Without taking a break, Morty was the one who instantly latched onto Rick's neck and began to suck on the skin like a leech.  
  
Rick moaned as his grandson began to mark the column of flesh with little love bites and his hands began to rake over the teen's still clad back.  
Feeling the hands wander underneath his yellow shirt and scratching his skin made Morty mewl, but it didn't stop him from continuing what he was doing. Only when the pressure of the nails grew and began to leave angry red stripes, did he let off with a hiss.  
  
Rick immediately used this opportunity to rid his grandson off his shirt, quickly pulling the yellow cloth over the boy's head. With the upper body now bared, the elder's eyes instantly landed on Morty's cute pink nipples, who were begging for his attention. So, he zeroed in on one of them, his mouth quickly wrapping around it and sucking on the raised skin.  
His grandson moaned loudly in reaction and his small hands buried once more in Rick's spiky mane.  
  
As Rick felt another harsh tug on his scalp, he bit into the caught nub, causing Morty to gasp loudly. The elder licked apologetically over the abused skin before wandering lower on his grandson's body, kissing his way down the flat stomach until he reached the navel.  
While poking with his tongue into the indentation, making Morty whimper from the sensations his actions caused, his hands wandered further south till he reached the hem of the boy's pants.  
  
Before simply stripping off the garment, Rick's hand stroked appreciatively over the big bulge that had formed at the front, the brunet's erection literally straining against his pants. Chuckling as he felt Morty thrusting into his hand, he stopped the teasing and freed his grandson from the last of his clothes, pulling down the jeans and underwear in one go.  
  
The scientist licked over his lips as he watched the uncaged cock bob gently after he had dragged down its confinements, noticing that precum already began to form at the tip. He helped Morty with stepping out of the articles of clothing that were pooling around his ankles, but before he could do anything else, the boy latched onto him again, smashing their mouths together. Rick didn't complain about this and eagerly kissed back.  
  
Morty, having gotten the idea now, started to claw at his grandpa's lab coat, wanting to remove it. After Rick understood what his grandson desired, he helped him, letting the white material slide over his arms and to the ground and interrupting their making out briefly so that Morty could peel off his blue sweater and white tank top, too.  
While they were back on swapping spit with each other, Morty's hands stroked over Rick's naked torso, exploring every inch of the surprisingly soft skin, feeling the bulge of hidden muscles, the texture change of scarred tissue and dipping in the small hollows like the space between each of his ribs.  
  
Eventually, his wandering hands reached Rick's pants and without hesitation, he began to open them. Instead of pulling down his grandfather's last garment, Morty slipped inside and grasped the hot and hard member, stroking it slowly.  
  
Rick growled like a wild animal and not being able to take Morty's teasing any longer, he snapped. Quickly he pulled his grandson's hand from his pants again, his erection now slapping against his stomach since Morty had still held onto it and then he hoisted the boy up.  
Morty gasped and moaned lowly as he was lifted off the ground, being turned on as his grandfather displayed his strength – something that he secretly loved – and quickly wrapped his legs around the other's waist.  
  
A puff of air escape the brunet as he was pushed none too gently against the wall a moment later. "Oof!"  
  
"Fuck, Morty! You're driving me fucking crazy!" Rick snarled and began to attack his neck to leave marks of his own on the previously unblemished skin.  
  
Not being able to deny himself what he had wanted for so long anymore, Rick greedily let his hands glide over every inch of his grandson's body, teasingly pinching his nipples before massaging his soft round globes. Then he slipped between the mounts and stroked with a dry finger of Morty's entrance.  
  
The boy gasped and was suddenly alarmed. "Ah, Rick! W-wait. Please wait a moment."  
  
Unwillingly, Rick pulled away from his neck to look into his eyes. "What is it, Morty?"  
  
He sure as hell hoped that the boy wasn't having second thoughts now. Not after he had gotten Rick this worked up.  
  
"Um…do-do you have…you know…lube or something?" Morty looked embarrassed while asking.  
  
Rick grinned, glad that the boy was only worried about something as simple as that. "Sure thing, baby. Hold on."  
  
Morty blushed at the nickname and watched how Rick, without setting him down or moving away from the wall, simply reached out with his arm to the shelf next to them and began to rummage in one of the boxes. Incredulously he watched his grandfather's hand emerged with a small tube.  
  
Rick noticed the look that his grandson gave him. "Hey, you never know when you need this stuff. Always better to have it around."  
  
The boy only nodded, not sure if he really wanted to continue this discussion and find out where else Rick had stashed lubricant for convenience's sake. As he heard the click of the tube's lid, he watched how his grandpa poured the clear gel-like substance over his fingers.  
Seeing those long fingers disappearing underneath his bottom, made Morty take a shaky breath. Even if he _did_ want this, it didn't mean that he wasn't a bit nervous.  
  
Rick seemed to notice this and gave him a few reassuring pecks on his cheeks and forehead. Comforted by the gentle gesture and seeing his grandfather smiling lovingly at him, calmed Morty again.  
  
After feeling the boy in his hold relax, Rick continued with what he was doing and brought his slicked fingers back towards Morty's entrance. Stroking briefly over the pucker, he pushed a lone digit it, but could feel the boy clamping down on him.  
  
"You gotta relax, Morty." Rick breathed into his ear. "I'm not gonna hurt you."  
  
In order to distract the boy from the intrusion, he nibbled and sucked on the lobe and sure enough, he could feel the muscles un-tense again, allowing his finger to slide deeper inside. Morty's walls felt so warm that Rick couldn't wait to be finally inside him, but he had to hold himself back a little more and focus on stretching his grandson first, lest he'd end up hurting him. And that was really the last thing that he wanted.  
  
With a circling motion, he loosened the tight entrance until he thought that Morty would be ready for another finger. After the initial breach, the muscles tensed once more, but this time, the boy relaxed unprompted mere moments later again.  
Awarding his grandson with a row of kisses along the side of his neck, he scissored his fingers to ready him for something bigger.  
  
Before moving on to the main event, Rick decided to give Morty a little glimpse of what was to come and crooked his fingers.  
When the boy practically screamed, Rick knew that he had found what he had been looking for and grinned as he continued to rub against the sweet spot.  
  
Realizing how loud he just was, Morty clasped a hand over his mouth to stifle the noises that he couldn't hold back.  
  
However, Rick slapped his hand away. "Don't do that, baby. I wanna hear you." He said huskily.  
  
"Bu-but Mom and Dad!" The brunet squeaked.  
  
"Don't worry about them. The garage is soundproofed. You know, Jerry had been complaining so much that I was being too loud in here that Beth couldn't stand to hear his whining anymore and asked me to do something about it. Did you already forget that?"  
  
"Oh. Oh, yeah…" Morty muttered, now remembering those days of endless discussions between his parents.  
  
Not that they weren't still arguing nowadays. It was just that they always found something different to quarrel about and it wasn't _always_ about something that his grandpa did or didn't do.  
  
"Let's not talk about your parents right now, Morty. It's going to kill my boner." Rick interrupted his thoughts.  
  
Both of their eyes went down, but Rick's dick still looked very much alive and ready for some action.  
  
Their eyes met again and with a grin, Rick said, "Lucky you, huh, Morty?"  
  
Pulling his fingers free again, the elder picked up the tube 'o lube that he had momentarily discarded on the shelf and now slicked up his cock. After he was satisfied with his task, he repositioned Morty so that he was holding the boy right above his pulsing member. He could feel the promising heat on his tip as he pushed against the twitching pucker, but held back on entering yet.  
  
Again, he searched Morty's face for any signs that he wouldn't want this, giving the boy a last chance to back out. However, his grandson only smiled at him in return.  
  
"Please, Rick."  
  
The whispered plea was all the incentive that he needed and Rick groaned deeply as he finally sank into the tight heat, feeling Morty's hole fluttering around him.  
As his grandson called out and threw his head back, he hit the wall with the back of his head so hard that it created a loud cracking-noise, but the boy didn't seem to register the pain – or at least wasn't going to care about it until later on.  
  
Only willing to give them a brief pause to grow accustomed to the new sensation, Rick lifted Morty's hips, slowing drawing out of his grandson and feeling the boy's fleshy walls dragging on his cock as if they didn't want him to leave. Then he quickly pulled him back down again, thrusting up to meet him at the same time and hitting Morty's prostrate dead-on.  
  
"Aah! Rick!" The brunet shouted.  
  
The elder groaned in answer as he felt Morty's muscles spasming around him, the boy's insides massaging his cock erratically.  
Again, he repeated the motions, creating a rhythm for them that was accompanied by their chorus of loud moans and groans that were steadily rising in volume as they neared their crescendo.  
  
As much as Rick would have loved to drag this out, he knew that he wouldn't be able to last much longer. Just the feeling of Morty, being surrounded by his smell, having his taste on his lips, hearing those sweet sounds, was driving him up a wall – literally, if you counted the force behind his rutting.  
With the promise of a next time on his mind, he balance his grandson's weight between one arm and the wall so he could pump Morty's throbbing erection with his free hand.  
  
"R-Rick! Rick!! I-I'm going to…going to…!" The boy tried to warn him.  
  
Rick knew what he was trying to tell him and that was exactly what he wanted. "Yeah! That's it, Morty! Cum for me!" He encourage his grandson.  
  
Morty screamed his grandfather's name as he finally reached his end, his hot seed spilling between their bodies. It was mere seconds later that Rick joined him, moaning long and deep as he pulled Morty so tightly to him as if he was trying to meld their bodies into one, emptying his seed as deeply as he could into his grandson and painting his insides in sticky white.  
  
They kept staying like that, against the wall and Rick still holding the boy albeit a bit shakily as they panted and drifted in the pleasant haze of their afterglow.  
Morty snuggled into the crook of Rick's neck as both still tried to catch their breaths.  
  
"I love you, Rick." He whispered.  
  
Again, like all the previous times that he had uttered those words – even if he couldn't remember it – Rick tensed up, but he tightened his hold around his grandson.  
  
In a low murmur, he replied, "I love you, too, Morty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! The End!  
> I hope you liked it.


End file.
